Parents Day
by darken room
Summary: Naruto find's about his dad...and get's to talk to him in the weirdest way....you won't belivie it


Parent's Day

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was going to be that parent's day thing they held every four years for the student's and team's...they would have the teacher's meet the parent's of their team's and have the student tell about them to their team mates.

So far this was the first time he would have to go through this with Kakashi as his sensei and Sakura and Sauske as his teammates. Sure they knew he didn't have parents "what am I going to do", Naruto looked out over the village from the fourth Hokage head, even though Naruto hated the Hokage for what he had done to him...he still felt close to the guy and he felt safe when he was here "so do you have any idea's" Naruto said to the stone head he was sitting on "I don't even know who my parent's are...much less what they were like" Naruto waited "I thought so, you don't have a clue either" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed

"I guess I could get sick...but the kyubi makes it to where I can't", Naruto said to himself "Or I could just not go", smiling Naruto shook his head "no they would find me anyway, but then what am I to do"

_A man with blond hair and sea blue eyes looked at the child before him "Naruto, I'm sorry" walking over he sat down beside the boy "If only I could talk to you tell you why I did it, why you were left alone...how I wanted the village to treat you" _

Naruto looked over beside him _"what was that"? _Naruto reached out and waved it in the air before him "hunn, I guess it was nothing" Naruto looked down _"but then why did I feel that chakra"_.

_Yondaime watched as Naruto looked at him and waved his arm through his body raising his hand Yondaime watched as his hand went through his son's giving a sad smile he saw as Naruto still looked in his direction but knowing he couldn't see him "My son... If things had been different". Resting his hand in the dirt beside him Yondaime sighed._

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a hand print beside him, jumping up he looked at the ground before him "how did that get there...it wasn't by me"

_Yondaime looked up when Nauro jumped up and heard him talk, confused he looked down at the ground to see...a hand print, **his** hand print "that's it" lifting his hand Yondaime started writing out words._

Naruto thought he was going crazy when he saw the hand print "what is wrong with me? Fox if you're doing this I swear" Naruto looked down at the words that were now there.

_"Naruto"_

Backing up Naruto eyes widened "who are you...how do you know my name. Is this some trick"?

_Yondaime knew this was freaking his son out...hell it was freaking him out to, but he had to explain he had to talk to his son"_

_"I know you because I named you"_

"What are you talking about" Naruto looked around himself trying to since any thing around him... But nothing "are you a spirit"

_"Well not really... More like a ghost, but I'm not trapped here I just chose to stay"_

Naruto sat down besides the writing "Why, I mean you could have gone to heaven... Why stay here"

_"To watch you...to see you grow up and become Hokage"_

"What!"

_"Naruto, I'm you father", Yondaime knew if sounded weird but it was the only way he could think to say it._

Naruto couldn't believe this, no this is _not_ happening no way can he be talking to a spirit/ghost thing.

_Yondaime could see his son didn't believe him "Naruto please" Yondaime tried to think of a way to make his son believe him._

_"Naruto go to Tsunade-sama and ask about Yondaime-sama...tell her you want to know about me and tell her...a flower can bloom twice and A person can do anything if he belivies..She'll know what it mean's" _

Naruto read the writing before smiling " you mean baa-chan" smiling Naruto asked,

_Yondaime's eyes widened as he heard his son call the Hokage that...of all thing's "Naruto" if he could he would have hit his son upside the head._

Naruto suddenly got the felling that the spirit was mad at him for calling the hokage that "well I guess I'm going to ask _Tsunade-sama _about you" jumping up Naruto ran away not even looking back.

_Yondaime gave a sad smile as he watched his son run off "My son" his form disappearing he smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek "I love you, and it's time you learn...time for you to know about your heritage" _

_In the Hokage office_

Naruto burst through the door not even bothering to knock "hey old lady", Tsunade gave the child before her the most heated glare "what have I told you about the old lady stuff, brat"

Naruto just smiled "your right, your not old you ancient and is that a wrinkle I see", Naruto tried hard to laugh but a few giggles came forth.

"Why I should give you a good beating right now you snot nose child, what do you want I'm busy", Tsunade turned to go back to her paper work.

"I want to know about Yondaime-sama" Naruto's voice turned from his childish tone to a more serious tone. Tsunade stopped what she was doing to look at the boy before her, her eyes wide.

"Tell me, where did you hear that name" she waited to hear what Naruto had to say "from him, he told me to tell you..._a flower can bloom twice and A person can do anything if he believes "_ Naruto repeated it back to her and saw her eyes if even more...widen

Smiling Tsunade reached down into a drawer "Well Naruto I guess it's time", pulling out a scroll his a red tie around it she held it "Time for you to find out, who you _really are_" handing the scroll over the the boy who's mouth was opened.

Naurto reached out to take the scroll and held it in his hand's "what's this" looking over at the Woman before him who was know smiling "it's a letter...from your father, he told me to give it to you before he died...he said that when you were ready that I was to give this to you, and now...is as good as any"

Naruto nodded and stood up "thank you" turning around he walked out the door, Tsunade smiled as the boy left her office...looking over at dark corner of her room she nodded at the figure that she knew was there, even she couldn't see him she knew he was there. "He's just like you".

Naruto looked down at the scroll in his hand _"Its now or never",_ Naruto pulled the ribbon off and opened the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then I died in the battle with the kyyubi...My name was Yondaime and I was the fourth Hokage. I'm the one that sealed the demon within a baby that was just born...you were the one._

_your mother had died in giving birth to you, and as for me. I'm your father, and I hope that some day the villagers will look up to you as their hero and give you respect. Naruto there is so much I want to say but I cannot dwell on this for long the Kyyubi is on it's way toward the village._

_My son I will never get to hold you, and I'll never get to train you or teach you the lessons a father should, My son I named you Naruto Uzumaki so you would be safe, no one knew that you were born and no one knows that you are my son...not even my favorite student Kakashi...I had many enemies Naruto and if they knew I had a son...your life would be in danger every wakening moment and if I am correct no one will take up for you because you will have the demon inside of you._

_Naruto I wish there was another way, I wish I could some how be able to hold you before I died but you are already in the chamber with the elders who are waiting for my act...My son please do not despise the villagers for what they do, Please be the best you can and grow up to the best ninja...I know you will be, after all you are a part of me and your mother put together._

_It is time, I wish there was more time, that there was another way. My Naruto please be strong for me._

_Love, Your father_

_Yondaime_

Tear's slipped down his cheeks as he finished reading the scroll going through it again just to make sure, Letting the tears fall he rolled the scroll back up and held it to his chest, letting the sobs rack his body and the hair cover his eyes "It was him, he was my father"

Naruto rubbed at his eye's wiping the tears away.

Standing up he smiled "I'm going to be the best, I'll do it for you" turning around Naruto looked up at the Hokage Mountain staring only at the fourth's place, walking away Naruto put the scroll in his pocket _"I know know what to tell them",_

_The figure watched as his son walked away "Naruto you will be the best... And right now you already are in my eyes" turning around he walked away and soon the figure of Yondaime vanished_

_"I love you my son, remember that I'm always there"_

_"Thank you dad",_

END


End file.
